<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infectious Cut by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153853">Infectious Cut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie has a cut and you're the only one taking Eddie seriously (Platonic relationships).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infectious Cut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Are you serious- Richie, you could get a serious infection and die!</em>”</p><p>You look up from your book to see none other than your two best friends riding over to where you’re sitting on their back, Eddie running his mouth over and over about something like he usually does while Richie simply grins.</p><p>“You could get a serious infection and die-” The boy with the glasses is the first one to stop beside you, his grin stretching out as he looks at you. “Hi, (Y/N).”</p><p>You slowly blink, still holding to your book. “Hi.”</p><p>“Are you-” Eddie stops just as he breathes in sharply, giving his friend a frustrated look. “Why aren’t you listening to me?”</p><p>“Because you’re annoying-”</p><p>“<em>I’m </em>annoying?” Eddie’s face looks like it’s about to burst out from anger. “<b>I’m</b> annoying?”</p><p>Richie gives him the proudest grin he has ever worn. “Yes.”</p><p>“Oh my god- I swear, I’m gonna smack you in the face-”</p><p>“Do it. I would <em>love</em> to see you-”</p><p>Richie gets interrupted by your sudden horrified gasp, your eyes glued to the boy’s leg where blood is dripping from.</p><p>“Richie!” You close your book in one snap, your expression turning to a worried one. “What happened!?”</p><p>“Oh, this?” He shows off his leg like it’s nothing, your eyes going wide once you see the cut. “I just scratched myself earlier, no big deal.”</p><p>“No big deal?” Eddie squints his eyes at him. “You could get a staph infection!”</p><p>“<em>You</em> could get a staph infection-”</p><p>“Richie, that’s a serious cut.” Your serious tone makes him lose his smile as he turns his attention to you. “We should clean it out soon or it might get worse.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m talking about!” Eddie smiles victoriously from his place. “Thank you!”</p><p>“Richie, sit down, we’re gonna take care of this.”</p><p>“Wait-” The boy with long locks sits down beside you with a confused expression while you look around in your backpack. “You’re serious?”</p><p>“Of course, she’s serious! Have you ever seen (Y/N) joke around with this kind of stuff?”</p><p>Richie gives out a grin. “You two clearly don’t hang out enough.”</p><p>You snort. “I might have dark humor, but I want my friends to stay safe, thank you very much.” You take out the emergency kit your parents forced you to take with you from your bag. “Eddie, you’ll help?”</p><p>“Yep.” The brown-haired boy gives out a smirk. “It’s not like Richie knows anything about taking care of himself.”</p><p>“Says the one who’s attached to his mom with a leash-”</p><p>“<em><b>Boys.</b></em>” They both stop when they hear your tone, their eyes looking back at you to see you holding a small bottle of alcohol and some gauze. “Let’s just clean that cut for now, okay?”</p><p>They could only nod back. “<em>Aye, ma’am.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>